Mind's Revenge
by Psychomanaic
Summary: Updated. Revenge is in order for one person. Sequel to Psychological Mind Games. R & R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT, okay? Akira, I'm sorry for chasing you with a bazooka. ^_^ Not! You deserved it! *Akira chases after her again from last story* I'm sorry..I really mean it! Stop chasing me, please!!!!  
  
Psy: Welcome back, you all! Here is the sequel!  
  
Coolio5: Wow...  
  
Psy: Hey! I worked hard ok!  
  
Coolio5: Sure you did..  
  
Psy: The sequel's harder to write!  
  
Coolio5: Sure..  
  
Psy: Grr!  
  
*connection severed*  
  
Prologue: The Feeling of Revenge  
  
He sat all alone in the nothingness that surrounded him. He wanted free, he needed to be free. He took his hand and made a knife-like object with his ki energy to use in his hand. He cut his wrist with it and watched as the blood dripped steadily down to the ground, making no noise. It was always quiet here. Always. He looked around to see the same darkness that he had lived in since that fateful day. He had been close. So close. He made the "knife" dissipate and stood up. He lifted his wrist to his hand and stopped the bleeding.  
  
"Not fair." he whispered but it resounded everywhere for the place he was in, was in fact, nothingness. He picked a direction and started walking, thinking about how he had been so close. So close. He made a ki ball and threw it to his left. His anger continued to boil as he watched it fly off, touching nothing. It was going to go on forever, not hitting anything, for this space did continue forever. And he was the only one here. He remembered he almost won, he was winning, but then his "ally" betrayed him and he was left to die. He did in fact die, but not before he knew his plan, his idea he had, for coming back. He was going to win this time. Nothing was going to stop him from winning. Nothing.  
  
Psy: Oo.suspenseful, isn't it?  
  
Coolio5: Can I know who it is?  
  
Psy: Nope. Review peeps! I need 5 reviews for this before I continue.  
  
*connection severed* 


	2. Chapter 1: What's This That I Feel?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT!! How much do I have to say it to you, Akira?  
  
Psy: *sigh* Chapter 1.  
  
Coolio5: What's your problem?  
  
Psy: Nothing.  
  
Coolio5: Tell me what your problem is.  
  
Psy: I said nothing. So, bye bye!  
  
*connection severed*  
  
Chapter 1: What is This That I Feel?  
  
He sat on the ground again, thinking how he was going to get out of here. All of his other plans he had thought of were failures. They wouldn't work. He brooded over his newest plan he just thought of. It seemed it might work. It would be difficult, yes, but it might work. It just might. He stood up and breathed slowly. It was time to try his plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku ate his dinner happily. "This is your best yet, Chi-Chi!"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled serenely. "Thanks, Goku," she replied, blushing slightly. True, she did take an extra 15 minutes to cook it, and it was good for Goku to say it was her best. She did work extra hard on it.  
  
Goku gulped down the rest of his food and stood up. "I'm going to bed, Chi."  
  
"Okay, I'll be up in a minute. Goten, get ready for bed."  
  
"Okay, mommy!" Goten replied, jumping out of his chair and running to the bathroom.  
  
Goku climbed the stairs and entered his and Chi-Chi's bedroom. He took off his gi that he always wore and climbed into bed. As he started to lie down on his side of the bed, he felt a pain on the side of his head. He put his right hand to the area that hurt and rubbed it tenderly. Must be a headache he thought and turned and sat down on the bed instead of laying in it. He kept rubbing that same area over and over, trying to get the headache to disappear. The more he did it, though, the worst it got. It was turning into a burning, fiery sensation. It soon became too much and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi-Chi was washing the dishes when she heard a thud from above. "Goku?" She asked, waiting for a reply. None came. She set down the dish she was washing and walked up the stairs. She went into her room to see Goku lying face down on the floor. "Goku!" She shouted and ran towards him. She felt his pulse then her own. Goku's pulse was slower than hers. She ran to her side of the bed and picked up the phone. She dialed 911.  
  
"Hello?" Came a voice from the other side of the phone.  
  
"My husband's going to die!" She shouted into the phone, ignoring the voice of Goten.  
  
"Is daddy okay?"  
  
"Where are you, miss?"  
  
"I'm on top of Mt. Paozu!!"  
  
"Wait right there and we'll come get him." The connection was severed as the other person hung up the phone. Chi-Chi hung her side up, rather slowly. Goten tugged on Chi-Chi's skirt.  
  
"Will daddy be okay?" He asked, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
Chi-Chi looked down at him and picked him up into her arms. "I don't know, son, but he better be." She glanced at Goku's body as the sounds of footsteps coming from below were heard. "Goku." she said slowly and quietly as the door was burst open and paramedics rushed in towards Goku's body.  
  
Psy: .  
  
Coolio5: ?  
  
Psy: GOKU!!!!! *cries*  
  
Coolio5: What's your problem?  
  
Psy: I harmed Goku!!!  
  
Coolio5: I'm not putting up with you. *pulls plug* *connection severed* 


	3. Chapter 2: Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. Feh.  
  
Psy: Why did you pull the plug?  
  
Coolio5: I'm not dealing with you.  
  
Psy: Grr..  
  
Coolio5: Not dealing with you.  
  
Psy: *turns SS* Still not?  
  
Coolio5: S***! *runs away*  
  
Psy: *chases after him*  
  
*connection severed*  
  
Chapter 2: Tears  
  
"Is my husband okay?" Chi-Chi asked one of the paramedics as they rolled the stretcher along the many halls of the hospital. The paramedic did not answer. "Answer me!" She yelled to the paramedic and got many bad looks from the rest of the people who were in the hospital.  
  
"We don't know. But ma'am, you're going to have to wait outside," replied the paramedic as he and the rest of them rolled through the double doors leading to the Emergency Room.  
  
The hours passed as Chi-chi waited in the other room to hear about her husband's condition after he was rushed into the Emergency Room. Soon a doctor came out of the ER with a look of sadness on his face. Chi-Chi rushed up to him and started bombarding him with questions.  
  
"How is he? Is he okay? What happened to him? Did you help him? What's his condition?"  
  
The doctor put up his hands to signal her to slow down. Chi-Chi immediately became quiet and stared at the doctor with eyes full of worry. The doctor sighed. "Well miss Son, you're husband is okay, but we don't know what happened to him to make him collapse like that. He's resting right now, but you may see him if you like." Chi-Chi heard those words and rushed off into the room.  
  
When she walked into the room, she saw Goku sleeping peacefully, his chest moving up and down slowly. His face looked such as if he was in a tranquil way. Chi-Chi pulled up a chair and sat beside her sleeping husband. She caressed his cheek gently and felt him wince away from her hand. "Goku?" She asked him and saw his eyes open. He turned his head to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi suddenly broke down. "Oh Goku, I thought something happened to you!" She buried her head on his chest, letting the tears fall from her eyes.  
  
Goku patted her head gently as Chi-Chi continued to cry. Goku looked at her uncomfortably after she cried on him for a couple of minutes. It felt odd to him. He had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that it shouldn't be like this. Goku brought her head up off his chest and watched as the last of her tears slid off her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Goku. Goku instantly felt like he wanted her to leave. And now.  
  
"Chi-Chi," he said weakly, trying to make it sound like he was tired. "Could you please leave?"  
  
Chi-Chi looked at him, startled. "L-leave?" Goku nodded his head. Chi-Chi stood up slowly and quietly then ran tear-filled again from the room. Goku watched her run through the door and close it, feeling no remorse for her. Goku turned his head the other way and looked out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi-Chi was sitting in the waiting room again with a fresh patch of tears falling down her face. Why did he want me to leave? Why? That isn't like Goku she thought as she stared down at the hospital's tiled floor. She knew something was wrong with Goku but she couldn't place her finger on it. She didn't know how right she was.  
  
Psy: Sounds crappy, probably. Maybe even out of story. X_X  
  
Coolio5: Nonsense. It's perfectly fine. *snickers*  
  
Psy: What?! *turns SS2 and chases Coolio5*  
  
Coolio5: Not again! *trips over plug*  
  
*connection severed* 


	4. Chapter 3: What's Going On?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT! NO!! *cries*  
  
Psy: Chapter 2! ^^  
  
Coolio5: It's chapter 3, genius!  
  
Psy: I knew that...  
  
Coolio5: Sure you did..  
  
Psy: *turns SS3 and chases Coolio5*  
  
Coolio5: S***! Not again! *runs away*  
  
*connection severed*  
  
Chapter 3: What's Going On?  
  
He smiled to himself. His plan was going perfectly on track. He had formed an alliance with someone who could help him and so now Goku was suffering, but not too bad. The worst was yet to come. Oh yes, Goku would suffer far worse than before. He guaranteed it. He began to contact his new ally again. Stage 2 was now in progress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi-Chi opened the door to Goku's new room in the hospital. Her face was red from crying, but she didn't care. She couldn't stand to be away from Goku any longer. She closed the door silently and turned around to see that Goku had yet again fallen asleep. Chi-Chi sighed. She had really wanted to speak with Goku after his little "request." She sat on the only chair near the window and looked at Goku. Then she realized something. His face was twisted as if he was in pain. She didn't understand it. How could he be in any pain? He was fine. The doctor assured her he was fine. So why was he in pain?  
  
She got up and walked to Goku's side, leaning over him. His breath was a little staggering as she felt a little too long of a pause between breaths. What was going on? Chi-Chi saw that he was also shaking slightly. Now she was very confused. Something was going on with Goku, but what? Then an idea struck her. What if it was..was..that evil man who took Goku? What if he was the one doing this to Goku? He was after all, as Piccolo had told her before, telekinetic. He could be hurting Goku right now, no one knowing. She lifted her hands to Goku's arm, but felt them shaking.  
  
What was wrong with her? Was she so scared of her husband from earlier to wake him? She balled her hands into fist to stop them from shaking. After they did, she extended them again and touched Goku's arm. She shuddered. Something told her not to wake him, but she continued on. What was there to fear? She shook Goku's arm and felt it moving away from her. She clicked her tongue in frustration. She tried again, only this time shaking it much harder.  
  
Goku's eyes went wide open instantly and he looked with a frown at Chi-Chi. "I was sleeping! What's the matter?" His voice contained some harshness that Chi-Chi had never heard before. She suddenly got fearful. Maybe she shouldn't have woken him.... Goku sat up in his bed and grabbed Chi-Chi's arms rather hard. She felt pain slide up her arm. Goku was acting so strange.. "I asked you before. What's the matter?" He asked harshly again.  
  
Chi-chi shuddered. "N-nothing.." She replied shakily. Goku snorted in answer.  
  
"Then why did you wake me?"  
  
Chi-Chi couldn't answer. She tore her arms away from Goku's grasp and stuttered back. Right now she wanted to get away from Goku. But another thought snagged her brain. Where was she going to go? Goku jumped out of bed and walked towards Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi backing up towards the window. Goku had a sneer on his face, like he knew something she didn't. And instantly Chi-Chi remembered something. She didn't know why she just remembered it now, of all situations. Gohan was bringing Goten here later.  
  
Goku kept coming towards her, not backing down for a minute. Chi-Chi backed up still until she felt the cold touch of the window glass on her fingertips. She couldn't run into the wall now. She had to get past Goku. But how? Goku was twice her size and a thousand times stronger than her. Then her eye caught something. On the table to her right was a needle. She remembered how Goku hated needles. She waited for the right moment then jumped towards the table, picking up the needle and knocking the table over in the process. She held the needle in front of her, ready to poke Goku with it the minute he got close.  
  
Goku snorted again. "You think that thing will scare me? If so, you are sorely mistaken." He continued towards Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi dropped the needle. Goku was going to kill her, wasn't he? Her own husband was going to kill her. She felt the wall this time on her fingertips. She had reached her end. The bed was on her right and the window on her left. She knew the building had about 20 stories and they were on the 5th one. Should she jump out of the window? Goku was feet from her when she made her decision. This decision was going to decide if she lived or not by her husband. She crouched down, ready to leap. This was it. She ran to the window and jumped out of it, crashing through the glass, feeling the sharp points of the pieces of glass cut her, drawing blood. She didn't care. She had to survive the jump. She just had to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku watched from above as Chi-Chi was falling at almost suicidal speeds. He didn't care if she lived or not as long as she didn't disturb him anymore. He walked back to the bed and laid down in it. He was going to think when he felt something nagging his brain. "Not you again," He growled as consciousness started to evaporate from his being. "I thought I killed you." He tried to contact his ally when he lost consciousness to the human known as Goku.  
  
Psy: Deep, isn't it?  
  
Coolio5: Yay.  
  
Psy: Wait...wasn't I chasing you?  
  
Coolio5: Um..yeah..*thought strikes him* Oh s***! *runs away again as Psy goes SS3, throwing ki blasts at him* Why can't I be a Super Saiyan?!  
  
Psy: You're not strong enough.  
  
Coolio5: Not fair! *trips on plug again*  
  
*connection severed* 


	5. Chapter 4: A Scary Surprise

Disclaimer: No..*hiccup*..own..*hiccup*...DBZ/GT! *cries some more and hiccups*  
  
Psy: Yay! Chapter.um..4 is here!  
  
Coolio5: Do you need to go to counting school?  
  
Psy: ....  
  
Coolio5: ????  
  
Psy: *turns SS4 and chases Coolio5*  
  
Coolio5: *runs away and screams like a little girl* AAHH!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: A Scary Surprise  
  
Chi-Chi hit the ground with a thud on her feet and fell over. She sighed as she regained her breath and her adrenaline went down. She had made it. She had survived the jump. She got up and felt a slight crack coming from below. She looked down to see her foot was twisted. She had broken her ankle. Things were just not going good with her. She limped towards the parking lot, trying to search for her car. She knew Goku most likely didn't follow her because she would probably be dead now. She found her van and reached beside her hip to get the keys out of her purse only to realize it wasn't there.  
  
I must have left it up there! She felt her blood boil at her own fault. But wait a minute, you didn't know Goku was controlled or that he would attack you. Don't get angry with yourself. She looked at the exit of the parking area and saw a familiar sight that made her happy. Gohan was driving his car with Goten in the back seat jumping happily, chattering away nonstop. She limped over to them, waving her arms frantically, trying to get their attention. Gohan saw her out of the corner of his eye and hit the brakes. Chi-Chi walked slowly over to them. "Let me in," Chi-Chi rushed out of her mouth and before no time, she was in the passenger seat and driving away from the hospital. Gohan, though, was asking her many questions she didn't want to answer yet.  
  
"Why were you out there? What happened to your ankle, mom? Is dad alright?"  
  
"Well...can I tell you later? I think...I think...I think everyone should here this."  
  
"Alright.." Gohan replied, curious as to what happened. After many, long minutes, Gohan parked the car in the Capsule Corp.'s driveway. Bulma heard it and came running out.  
  
"It's so good to see you guys again! It's been..like a few weeks since we've seen you!" She stopped when she saw Goku wasn't there. "Where's Goku at?"  
  
"At the hospital. Mom is going to tell all of us when they all come. Could you call them for us? Mom broke her ankle and she needs help getting into the house."  
  
"Um..sure, Gohan," Bulma instantly ran inside and began calling everyone.  
  
Gohan got out and helped his mom, with Goten too, to the door. They all got in and set Chi-Chi on one of the chairs. "Thanks, boys," Chi-Chi said, breathing in and out.  
  
"No problem, mommy!" Goten burst out, smiling. Chi-Chi smiled back at him. But in her head, her mind, it was not so happy or joyous. Her mind was thinking about Goku and what happened to him. She couldn't wait to tell everyone, but at the same time she didn't want to tell anyone. She was scared at what they're reaction would be. Would they understand?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakarot charged up his ki blast and fired. The opponent used Instant Transmission to dodge it and reappeared behind him. Luckily, he was expecting that. He thrust his elbow at his now seen opponent, which knocked the wind out of him. His opponent clutched his stomach. Kakarot smiled. He turned around and fired at blank-point range. His opponent was hurtled far away into the black void ground. His opponent sat up, breathing deeply. "Had enough yet?" Kakarot laughed.  
  
"Never," replied his opponent, Goku, as he stood up. He wiped away the blood that trickled down from the corner of his mouth. "I'll never give up. I won't let you hurt my family or friends!"  
  
To this remark, Kakarot chuckled. "I think I might have already killed your wife, Goku. Pity. I could have used her."  
  
"You sick bastard!" Goku yelled, charging at Kakarot. Kakarot sneered and took his fighting pose, which mirrored Goku's own when he fought whatever evil was going to destroy earth. Goku drew back his fist, charging up ki on it. Kakarot did the same. They met each other, their fists colliding solidly as the sound echoed through the void.  
  
"Give up now, you know you have no other choice," Kakarot taunted at Goku, Goku growling back in answer. Then, as quick as a flash, Kakarot spun around behind Goku and got him into a chokehold. Goku clawed at Kakarot's arm, gasping for breath. Kakarot laughed again. "You have no chance of winning. Give up now."  
  
"N-n-never," Goku choked out. He tried to summon ki to transform into Super Saiyan, but he couldn't get enough as his thoughts kept drifting back to trying to get free of the chokehold. Kakarot kept laughing. Goku suddenly bit down on Kakarot's arm. Hard. Kakarot let go of Goku as a quick reaction to it. Goku yelled as he turned to SS, then SS2. He charged at Kakarot, who had been nursing his arm, looked up to see Goku coming at him. He tried to put up his arms in a defense stance but Goku was too quick and he got knocked flying back. He hit the ground hard as he jumped up to his feet instantly.  
  
Goku smiled. He knew he had the upper hand now. It was only a matter of time before he won.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?!?!" Everyone shouted as Chi-Chi's words were said. They couldn't believe it. That incident, that one incident that had happened about a year ago, was happening over again. But this time, it was much more serious. By Chi-Chi's words it was much more serious.  
  
"What should we do then?" Bulma asked the one question that was on everyone's minds. What should they do indeed was it. It was only a matter of time before something bad was bound to happen. And it was going to happen soon.  
  
Psy: This was hard to work on. I had to get some pics to picture how the fight seen would look like. Tell me if it's good. And if you're wondering why Coolio5 is not here....well....let's just say he has gone to *recuperate*. ^_^ Bai Bai!  
  
*connection severed* 


	6. Chapter 5: The DoubleSided Plan

Disclaimer:*sigh* I don't own DBZ/GT...it's a shame.....Why...*sob* ...don't...*sob*..I..*sob*..own...*sob* it? (2 personalities in one person very close together. O_O)  
  
Psy: Here is chapter 5! ^_^ That far, wow, I must be a good beginner writer, aren't I? *hears a knock at the door* Now who could that be..? *walks off, then walks back to unplug the computer*  
  
*connection severed*  
  
Chapter 5: The Double-Sided Plan  
  
Goku breathed in and out slowly. He was winning, and that was very good. Kakarot was bruised and bloodied, and he was only slightly beat up. He was also in SS3 now, and he knew there was almost no way for Kakarot to turn SS, let alone SS3. He had never got the hang of it. Goku got back in his fighting stance as he saw Kakarot stand back up after the toss he was given. Blood was steadily dripping from his mouth, but Kakarot paid no attention to it.  
  
"You won't win, Goku, I've told you before," Kakarot said, but it wasn't as strong as he had said before. He stood there, without moving an inch, as Goku charged at him. Goku was a few centimeters from him when Kakarot disappeared.  
  
"What the..?" Goku yelled when Kakarot disappeared, going through an after-image of him. He stopped and turned around, getting punched in the jaw and sent skidding a few feet backwards. Goku growled and shot a ki blast in Kakarot's direction. Kakarot jumped to avoid it. Seeing Kakarot dodge his energy blast angered Goku. But the anger was directed at him, not Kakarot. Why have I not beaten him yet? I mean, I'm stronger than he is. There's no way he could beat me...is there?  
  
Kakarot could feel Goku's uneasiness. The fool is afraid that he can't beat me. How right he is. Kakarot charged at Goku and side-kicked him in the gut, snapping Goku from his thoughts. The fight continued on, the outcome soon to unfold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Bulma asked as they were getting ready to leave for the hospital. Goku was in trouble, so they were going to help him.  
  
"Yes," was the reply she got.  
  
"Great!" she excitingly said. Everyone climbed into the hover van and it took off in a flash.  
  
After a few minutes, the van parked in the parking lot and everyone got out. They were all walking towards the hospital's doors when Bulma shouted, "Maybe some of us should stay behind."  
  
"Yeah, I agree with that woman. Some of you would only get in the way," Vegeta said.  
  
"Whatever, Vegeta!" Goten shouted angrily, the little chibi drawing back his fist to punch the older Saiyan.  
  
Gohan, however, grabbed Goten's hand gently and replied, "No, Goten. I think Vegeta is right. Some of us should stay behind."  
  
Chi-Chi half-shouted, "Well I'm going in and no one is stopping me!"  
  
"Alright, mom, alright," Gohan said, sighing. "Um." he turned to the rest. "I think Chaotzu, Tien, Goten, Trunks, and Bulma should stay behind and Vegeta, Piccolo, mom, and I should go ahead."  
  
"No fair!" Goten and Trunks pouted. Gohan just smiled and led everyone in the hospital.  
  
"Hope they can help them," Tien stated out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan opened the door slowly and silently, just in case Goku was awake. He didn't want Goku to know they were there.  
  
"You baka," Vegeta shouted, pushing Gohan out of the way and slamming the door open. "He can sense ki signatures."  
  
"I knew that," Gohan said, putting his hand behind his head.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked in the room. Goku was on the bed, lying down.  
  
Gohan walked in and was followed by the other 2. "Is he...sleeping?"  
  
Chi-Chi went beside the bed and leaned over Goku. "Yes, Gohan, he is asleep."  
  
Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo walked and stopped beside Goku. "Now what do we do, woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly.  
  
Chi-Chi turned to him, eyes slants. "You don't call me that name, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta gave an impatient noise. "Fine. What do we do now..er..Chi- Chi?" Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"I don't know," Chi-Chi said brightly. "Ask Gohan."  
  
"One of us should go into dad's mind and help him," Gohan said. The room was quiet until Chi-Chi stated,  
  
"I'll go." Vegeta stared at her as if she were crazy, Piccolo shrugged, and Gohan looked at her in horror.  
  
"Mom?" questioned Gohan. "Why?"  
  
"Because I should be the one to save Goku. He may be your father, but don't forget Gohan, he is my husband."  
  
"Alright.."  
  
Chi-Chi put her hand over Goku's forehead like Piccolo had done a long time ago. There was a tingling sensation in her body, a bright flash, and then she was gone.  
  
Psy: Peeps, sorry if this was *blah*. I was sooooo tired when I wrote this. Please accept my apology. I know after the fight with Goku and Kakarot, it was just talk, talk, talk. I have a headache now too. Ow. Maybe I should really go lie done..I'll write some more of the next chapter when I get better....  
  
*connection severed* 


	7. Chapter 6: That's Enough!

Disclaimer: Why can't I own DBZ/GT?!?!?!?  
  
Psy: *answers door* Hello?  
  
Coolio5: *walks in* Hey.  
  
Psy: How did you come back so quickly?  
  
Coolio5: I just walked back, duh. *sits on seat facing computer*  
  
Psy: Hey, I'm writing a story here!  
  
Coolio5: Sorry. *gets up and Psy sits back down*  
  
Psy: Where was I..? Oh yes.I remember now..  
  
*connection severed*  
  
Chapter 6: That's Enough!  
  
The lone figure growled in displeasure. It shouldn't have taken this long to get the battle over with. He thought it would take only minutes, but it was taking hours. He shifted his feet, growing impatient by the minute. He wished his ally, Kakarot, would hurry up. The quicker Kakarot won against Goku, the faster he would be brought back to life by the Dragonballs. He growled in displeasure again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi-Chi stumbled around the void, clueless as to where her Goku could be. (A/N: He should be MINE.) She turned her head in every direction, trying to get a clue to which way she could go. She got none. She sighed angrily. This was way harder than she thought it would be. She continued on until she heard a yell. A familiar yell. She ran towards that direction and stopped in horror. There was Goku and another man that looked exactly like him fighting it all out, Goku in SS3 mode, and the other one in normal mode. "Goku!" she cried out loud.  
  
Goku turned his head around to face her. "Chi-Chi?" he inquired when Kakarot took the opportunity to punch Goku in the head, knocking him back a few feet. He faced Kakarot, but kept his eyes on Chi-Chi. "What are you doing here, Chi-Chi?"  
  
"I want to help you, Goku. Everyone's trying to help you."  
  
"Thanks, Chi-Chi, but you can't help me here. I have to fight Kakarot myself."  
  
"Enough talking! Let's finish this battle, here and now, Goku," Kakarot shouted. Goku shifted his eyes back to Kakarot and frowned.  
  
"Alright." Goku charged at Kakarot and threw a ki blast at him. Kakarot jumped to the side and avoided it. The both of them then locked each other in close hand-to-hand combat, Chi-Chi watching from afar. After a few minutes of watching, Chi-Chi decided to do something. She ran towards the two, careful not to get hit. When Kakarot's back was turned the other way, Chi-Chi ran at him and punched as hard as she could in his back.  
  
Kakarot remained motionless for a couple of seconds. Then all of a sudden, he flipped behind Chi-Chi and wrapped his arm around her throat in a chokehold. "Let her go!" Goku growled, taking a step towards the pair of them.  
  
"Uh uh uh," Kakarot shook the index finger of his free hand at Goku. "One more step and I will start choking her." He tightened his arm to prove true his words.  
  
Goku shook with anger. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with what's going on!"  
  
"Oh, but Goku, she has everything to do with it. She came here to interfere so she'll get what she deserves."  
  
"She doesn't deserve this! Please! I'm begging you, stop it now!" Goku shook even more with anger.  
  
Kakarot laughed. "When does the mighty Goku, the world's, no, the universe's strongest man plead to let someone let go and leave alone his wife? If you haven't forgotten, I am part of you, so she's my wife too, and I can do whatever I please to her. And you can't stop me." He tightened his hold on Chi-Chi even more, her starting to tremble from fear of what was going to happen.  
  
"That's enough!" Goku shouted, his energy doubling in power. "I won't allow you to hurt her!" His aura began to erupt all around him, Kakarot trying to stand firm on the ground so he wouldn't be blown away from this sudden outburst. Goku yelled out his heart as he began to transform into the strongest being ever- a SS4.  
  
Psy: Well..there it is. The last chapter is coming up. ^^  
  
Coolio5: This is so an AU fic.  
  
Psy: Duh.  
  
Coolio5: I'll just disconnect the plug, shall I? *walks over to the outlet*  
  
*connection severed* 


	8. Chapter 7: Final GoodByes

Disclaimer: I decided I am going to get the rights to Goku. All who oppose me shall turn into chocolate! Mwahahaha! : ) *runs to the high tech security vault that Akira put the rights to Goku in*  
  
Psy: *is gone*  
  
Coolio5: What is she doing? ........ Oh great, Psy, get back here...*goes to drag Psy back*  
  
Chapter 7: Final Good-byes  
  
Tao squeezed his hand until blood started to ooze from it. "What the hell is taking Kakarot so long? He's let Goku get the upper hand. If Kakarot loses then I'll be stuck between existing and not existing, and I don't want to stay here." He squeezed his other hand tight too and let the blood flow from his hand to the ground. "Kakarot, I'll kick your ass myself if you lose. You can bet I will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think my mom is okay?"  
  
"Of course, you brat. We would know if something was up," Vegeta replied roughly. All of a sudden, they felt a strong surge of ki build up. "What the hell..?"  
  
"It's coming from my dad!" Gohan shouted. And sure enough, there was an aura around Goku. But this aura was not dark like they expected, but instead a pure white one. "What's going on?"  
  
Piccolo stared at Goku then said, "I think he has descended to a Super Saiyan 4, Gohan."  
  
"A Super Saiyan 4? That's impossible, Namek. That form doesn't exist."  
  
"It perfectly well, can, Vegeta, and you know it."  
  
Vegeta huffed and continued to stare at Goku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What in the hell is going on?" Kakarot said as Goku pulled in ki towards him. "He's at his fullest level. What is he doing?" He decided attacking Goku would be good. He threw Chi-Chi to the side and charged at Goku.  
  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi cried, trying to warn him. He didn't give any sign he heard her but continued to transform to a SS4. "GOKU!!" she cried with all her might.  
  
Goku looked up to see Kakarot mere feet away from him. Dang it! I don't have enough energy yet to transform! I still need more time! Kakarot charged up a ki ball and was ready to throw it at Goku, who was unable to defend in any way, when he was attacked from behind..by Chi-Chi.  
  
Kakarot was unexpectedly hit in the back and threw the ki ball up in the air harmlessly instead of killing Goku. He growled and rounded on Chi- Chi. "Bitch."  
  
Chi-Chi was startled that he called her that and Kakarot elbowed her in the stomach. She clutched her stomach after Kakarot took his elbow out. She hadn't felt hurt like this in a long time. She fell to her knees as Kakarot towered over her. "Good night, bitch." He powered up his fist and was ready to punch her. He drew it forwards when an arm caught it and held it back. "What...?" Kakarot turned his head around to see Goku in his magnificent SS4 form.  
  
Chi-Chi looked up to see Goku. He was covered in white fur around his chest and his hair was a golden white color. His pants were pure white and his boots were too. He looked like an angel if it weren't for the eyes, which looked exactly the same as always. "Goku.." she whispered and Goku gave her a comforting smile.  
  
Kakarot growled, trying to get arm away from Goku's grasp. Goku, however, held on even tighter. "Don't hurt my wife," he said, and his voice sounded heavenly and echoed all around the void. He began to twist Kakarot's arm around as Kakarot hissed.  
  
"Let go, you SS4 baka." Kakarot tried to kick Goku in the shin, but Goku leapt to the side, bringing Kakarot's arm with him, which pulled it horribly out of socket. "Shit!" He screamed. "You'll pay for that!" He tried to punch Goku with his other arm but got that one grabbed onto too. "I said let go!" He tried to pull away from Goku and found that Goku let him go. He turned around to face Goku. "I won't let you win, you stupid SS4 baka!" He began to pull in ki towards him. "I can transform too, you know! I found out how you do it so I'm going to do it!"  
  
Chi-Chi looked in surprised awe. They both knew how to do it?  
  
Goku watched him with a bored look in his eye. "That won't help you." Kakarot ignored him as he began to gather more ki even faster. Goku turned sideways and glanced at him with one eye closed. "That's unhealthy, you know."  
  
"Shut the hell up."  
  
"Okay. It's your funeral." Goku turned his back and walked away to Chi-Chi. He brought her hands to his. "I want you to leave, okay? No need for you to get hurt."  
  
"A-a-alright," Chi-Chi answered shakily. Tears clung to her eyes. "When will I see you, the true Goku, again?"  
  
"Soon, Chi-Chi. You'll see me soon." And with that, he let her leave. He turned his attention to Kakarot, who was also in SS4, but his form was much, much different from Goku's. He had black hair surrounding his chest, jet black hair with a tinge of purple in it, and black boots and pants.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kakarot grinned.  
  
Goku got in his fighting stance, determination on his face. "Yes."  
  
Psy: Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!!!!  
  
Coolio5: *dragging Psy back to the computer* No way.  
  
Psy: Grr..*bites Coolio's arm*  
  
Coolio5: Ow! *lets go of Psy*  
  
Psy: *runs back to the vault*  
  
Coolio5: *just stands there, nursing his arm* I don't care anymore. I just don't care.  
  
Psy: *greedily trying to open the safe*  
  
*connection severed* 


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Battle Ever

Disclaimer: *puts in lock combination and hears a click* Yes!  
  
Psy: The safe is open! The safe is open! : ) Goku will be mine! *grabs document* He's mine! He's mine.........*reads document* What?! I have the rights to......to....to....Hercule?! GRR!!! *hears Akira snicker* You'll pay for that. *chases after him*  
  
Coolio5: Um........here's the next chapter. Leave me alone.......*nurses arm some more*  
  
Chapter 8: The Last Battle Ever  
  
Chi-Chi appeared back into the room, tears still falling down her face. "Mom?" Gohan asked, walking towards her. He led her over to one of the chairs and let her sit down in it. "Mom, what happened?"  
  
Chi-Chi remained quiet for a second, then responded, "I can't say. Not yet."  
  
"Alright, mom," Gohan sighed. He looked back towards his father, wondering what was going on inside his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Give it up. I'm much stronger than you now!" Kakarot yelled at Goku as they exchanged and dodged punches and kicks.  
  
Goku just smiled and continued to dodge Kakarot's blows. He preferred defense instead of offense. Kakarot's pick of offense would be his downfall.  
  
Kakarot hammered away at Goku with all his might. Come on! I have to beat him! I have to! His body should be mine. He punched at Goku's head, but Goku ducked down and gave Kakarot a side-swipe kick. It connected with his knee and he growled in anger. "You will lose, Goku, so give it up!"  
  
"I won't. You shall not harm any of my friends or family."  
  
"It's not your decision to tell me what to do!" Kakarot yelled back, and jumped backwards and let loose a fury of ki balls. Goku instant transmissioned away behind Kakarot and gave him a blow to the back, which made Kakarot go head first into the ground a couple of feet away. He grumbled as he got back up. "I won't lose to a baka like you!!!" He screamed and charged at Goku. Goku put his arms in an "X" shape, ready to take on the hit. Kakarot instead jumped over Goku. Goku knew too late what he was doing as Kakarot double-kicked him in the back, making him hit the ground.  
  
Goku got up, breathing in and out in slight gulps. Kakarot did too. The battle was draining their energy. Soon they would drop out of their new SS4 forms. Goku looked at Kakarot hard and Kakarot did the same. Each one was thinking that they had to win. At all costs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tao sat up after meditating for a couple of minutes. The battle was still a tie. Neither one of them was winning. "I guess I'll have to intervene if I am to come back to life." He concentrated his energy and contacted Kakarot. *Listen up, you baka. The way things are going, I'm not coming back to life. I'm going to try to invade Goku's mind, so he will be occupied by me and give you the chance to beat him. Got it?*  
  
*I got it.* Kakarot said back through the telepathic link. Tao cut off the link. "Any time now," he responded, locating Goku's ki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku blocked Kakarot's punch with his hand. He had the feeling something was up, but he didn't know what exactly was up. It was just a feeling, that's all it was to him. Just a feeling. He let go of Kakarot's fist and jumped backwards when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his spirit mind. He held his hand up to hit, trying to massage it away while Kakarot was giving him some punches and kicks to dodge. The pain got worse and worse. Not again he thought as he landed on the ground with his knees. He knew Tao was invading his mind.  
  
Kakarot smiled. He knew Tao was invading Goku's mind. Any time now he would attack Goku and beat him, once and for all.  
  
Goku battled Tao's psychic mind with all his might. He had to beat him. For his family. For his friends. For the world. He found renewed strength from deep within his heart and fought Tao with it. He would win. Goku would. He knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tao felt he was losing and tried even harder. But he just kept getting hit back. After many tries, he was hit back so hard by Goku's mind that the connection was lost and his body was sent hurling into the ground. "No.........." he muttered. "No! No! NO!!!!" They had lost. It was over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakarot was sent sprawling back after Goku got up and punched him hard in the jaw. He felt Tao leave them. He knew they lost. And so he let Goku beat him up and toss him around. He got battered around so much one more attack would kill him. For good.  
  
Goku towered over Kakarot, his hand extended, ready to shoot a ki ball at his Saiyan's half's body. He felt compassion towards him, but not enough to let him live. He made that mistake once before and he wouldn't do it again. He prepared the ki blast and shot it at Kakarot.  
  
Psy: *has a document in her hands* I got it! I got it! See! See! *holds up document to computer and shows that it says, "Rights to Goku" on the top of it (NOT really, which is so unfair. *pouts*)* Akira gave it to me after I set his office on fire.........he he he......... Goku!  
  
Goku: *appears* Yeah?  
  
Psy: *blush and whispers something in his ear*  
  
Goku: *picks up Psy and takes her away*  
  
Coolio5: *witnessed the whole thing* Okay.........Anyway, the next chapter should be the last one. We'll see you later. See ya!  
  
*connection severed* 


	10. Chapter 9: Finally The End

Disclaimer: I don't own all of DBZ/GT. (Lol.)  
  
Coolio5: Um.......Psy is still not back from wherever they went too......so......here's the next chapter.......  
  
Chapter 9: Finally The End  
  
Goku shot the blast at Kakarot's body. It hit straight on the target. Kakarot disappeared into nothingness. Goku sighed and dropped out of SS4 to normal, sitting down on the ground. "It's over. It's finally over."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tao hit Kakarot on the head, hard. "You baka! I knew you would lose! I knew it! Now we're both stuck here for eternity!"  
  
"It's not my fault your little psychic trick didn't work!" Kakarot yelled back and the two got into a fist fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku opened his eyes up to see everyone, including Vegeta, hovering over him, anxious. They all jumped backwards when he opened his eyes. He sat straight up. "It's me, guys."  
  
"How do we know that, Kakarot? What if it's a trick?" Vegeta asked brutally.  
  
"Ask me one question that I would know, but Kakarot wouldn't."  
  
"Alright......hmm.....I know one!" Bulma piped up. "How old am I?"  
  
"Um......" Goku thought it over. "I don't know."  
  
"Good. I know that the real Goku wouldn't know it," Bulma smiled. Goten ran over to his dad and hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad to have you back, daddy!"  
  
"I'm glad to be back too, son." And everyone laughed.  
  
Coolio5: And this is the end, I think.......  
  
Psy: *appears out of nowhere* It is. *disappears*  
  
Coolio5: Okay.........so........Good bye, I guess......until she gets a new fan fic up......*walks out of the room*  
  
*connection severed after running too long* 


End file.
